Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey. By individual *Chang's Bird-of-Prey *Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey *Japar's Bird-of-Prey *K'Temang's Bird-of-Prey *K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey *Kang's Bird-of-Prey *Klaa's Bird-of-Prey *Kruge's Bird-of-Prey *Lurin's Bird-of-Prey By encounter Birds-of-Prey at Nelvana III In 2366, these warships assisted the in confronting two Romulan warbirds near the orbit of Nelvana III. ( ) Klingon-Federation War scout In an alternate timeline on stardate 43625.2 this Klingon Bird-of-Prey decloaked and attacked the . The ''Enterprise-C's successor, the , tried to distract the attacking Klingon ship but it continued its attack before recloaking to report its discovery of the Enterprise-C. Captain Rachel Garrett died as a result of the attack.'' ( ) Klingon-Federation War attack group ''In an alternate 2366, these '''three battle cruisers were part of a patrol that were ordered to intercept and attack the two Federation starships and . The three battlecruisers attacked the Enterprise-D near the temporal rift while the Enterprise-C headed for the rift. During the battle, one of these Klingon ships was destroyed by the Enterprise-D while protecting the Enterprise-C. The two remaining K'Vort-class battle cruisers continued their attack on the now helpless Enterprise-D, almost destroying it. The timeline was restored once the Enterprise-C made its way through the temporal rift, thus ending the . ( ) Rendezvous with the USS ''Enterprise Later that year, this Bird-of-Prey rendezvoused with the Enterprise-D so that Kurn, a participant in the Officer Exchange Program, could be beamed aboard the Federation flagship. ( ) , the vessel Kurn was next known to have served aboard.}} Captain Ransom's encounter In 2367, on stardate 44322.82, Rudolph Ransom shadowed this Bird-of-Prey near Epsilon IV‎. After Ransom's efforts were discovered, he managed to elude the Klingons in a nearby T-Tauri nebula for three days, until stardate 44325.18, when the Klingons gave up the chase and disengaged. ( ) }} Governor Vagh's Birds-of-Prey These two Birds-of-Prey, joined by an attack cruiser, were dispatched by Governor Vagh in late 2367 in response to an illegal transport of phaser rifles to the surface of Krios from . After Vagh informed Enterprise Jean-Luc Picard that they had intercepted the transport, which suggested Federation support of the Kriosian rebels, Vagh warned the Enterprise not to leave orbit, with this vessel decloaking moments later, and along with the two other vessels surrounded the Enterprise in a standoff. Klingon Ambassador , who was at the time aboard the Enterprise, warned Captain Picard that "Vagh is fully prepared to fire upon the ''Enterprise." ( ) Duras-loyal warships at Qo'noS In the final days of 2367, the first '''Bird-of-Prey', loyal to the House of Duras, engaged a surprise attack on Gowron's flagship, the , as it orbited Qo'noS, disabling its warp coils and aft shields with the first volley. It was soon joined by a second vessel, and both continued to inflict heavy damage to the Bortas. At a suggestion from Lieutenant Worf, the Bortas lured the attacking ships into attempting to board, believing the Bortas crippled, while Worf targeted the disruptors manually. This succeeded in destroying one of the ships, however the other managed to raise its shields in time, allowing it to cause further damage until it was at last driven off by the sudden appearance and attack from the . The attack signaled the beginning of the Klingon Civil War. Fortunately, the swearing of loyalty from Kurn and four other squadron commanders ensured that Gowron would not stand alone in the war. Because of Worf and Kurn's actions in the battle, Gowron would restore family honor to the House of Mogh. ( ) and , while other portions were new visual effects.}} Duras-loyal warships at Mempa These two Birds-of-Prey loyal to the House of Duras engaged the in the Mempa sector in early 2368. Both vessels were destroyed when the Hegh'ta flew near the corona of the sun and engaged its warp drive, kicking up solar flares that destroyed these enemy vessels. ( ) Ferengi privateer salvaged Bird-of-Prey This Bird of Prey was one of two salvaged ships acquired by a group of renegade Ferengi lead by DaiMon Lurin. In 2369 the DaiMon's Bird of Prey and its sister ship attacked a Starfleet science station, which had a complement of 103 personnel, on the planet of Ligos VII. Both ships later took part in the attack on the Federation starship . The Enterprise was able to inflict only minor damage on one of the attacking ships. The Ferengi boarded and captured the crew and beamed them onto Ligos VII to mine it. DaiMon Lurin and his men were eventually arrested when the Enterprise s away team, who were turned into children, were able to recapture the ship. ( ) Years later, following Odo's research in security breaches aboard the Enterprise, he noted to Worf of the incident, reminding him how on "Stardate 46235.7, Ferengi privateers led by DaiMon Lurin boarded and seized control of the ''Enterprise using two salvaged Klingon Birds-of-Prey." ( ) General Martok's task force These '''warships' were among the task force consisting of "hundreds of ships" that General brought to Deep Space 9 in early 2372. Upon arriving, crewmembers of these ships were granted shore leave aboard the station. As time passed, they began conducting random searches of vessels that traveled through Bajoran space. Following the incident between the and the over the unwarranted inspection of the , these ships moved out into unclaimed space, while numerous other remained stationed around Deep Space 9. When it eventually became clear to the Klingons that the Federation had no desire to support their proposed invasion of Cardassia, the task force cloaked and withdrew on a coarse directly for the Cardassian Empire. ( ) Attack on the Prakesh During the invasion, three Birds-of-Prey attacked the Cardassian warship Prakesh, which was carrying members of the Detapa Council to Deep Space 9. As the Defiant entered the fray, it warned off the Klingon ships, but in response, was fired upon by the lead Bird-of-Prey. Initially, Benjamin Sisko treated the Klingons with kid gloves trying only to disable their ships by firing at their engines, indeed, disabling the lead ship. Although removing one of their targets from the battlefield, their care ultimately proved ineffective. The second ship fired an aft photon torpedo at the Defiant, causing the Defiant s tactical station to fritz out. As Worf took over the station, he explained that their attempts at disabling the Klingons were proving ineffective, forcing to allow use of deadly force. Several phaser shots later, the second ship was destroyed. Before the Defiant could full engage the third Bird-of-Prey, an attack cruiser joined the battle, and kept the Defiant from defeating the final Bird-of-Prey, which only took a few phaser hits, as it continued to attack the Prakesh. Following the rescue of the Prakesh s passengers and crew, the remaining Bird-of-Prey and the attack cruiser pursued the Defiant all the way back to Deep Space 9. that survived the battle in pursuit]] En route, Gul Dukat, the rescued commander of the Prakesh, entered the Defiant s bridge, thereupon immediately seeing Lieutenant Commander Worf and stating to Benjamin Sisko, "are you aware that there's a Klingon on your bridge?" Unphased, Sisko explained that "He's not the Klingon you should be worried about," before asking Jadzia Dax to "Switch to aft view zoom to maximum magnification," pointing out to Dukat the two pursing vessels. Dukat suggested that they cloak immediately, but Worf pointedly added that the Defiant had lost its cloaking device rescuing Dukat. rendezvousing with the in the DS9 Season 6 episode .}} As the Defiant came into DS9's sensor range, Miles O'Brien noted to Kira Nerys that fact, adding that "they've got two Klingon ships on their tail." As the Defiant began hastened docking procedures, Dukat thought that it looked as if "the Klingons chased us all this way for nothing," believing that "Two ships against the station? I don't think they'd risk it." Dax then pointed added that she didn't think that it was "much of a risk" and she revealed to Dukat that those ships "have got friends", as they watch the two pursuing join the waiting Klingon fleet that surrounded that station. ( ) Klingon task force against Deep Space 9 Markot's task force returned to Deep Space 9 and after a short bit of dialogue between the two sides, the Klingons opened fire on the station, beginning the first Battle of Deep Space 9. File:Klingon Birds-of-Prey engaging DS9-1.jpg File:Klingon Birds-of-Prey engaging DS9-2.jpg File:Klingon Birds-of-Prey engaging DS9-3.jpg During the battle several Birds-of-Prey were destroyed with many others heavily damaged. It wasn't until the arrival of Federation reinforcements, along with the fact that DS9 proved capable of holding its own in battle, that the Klingons task force finally withdrew back into Cardassian space. ( ) Bajoran sector minefield These Birds-of-Prey, including the and the attack cruiser , participated in the Klingon Empire's covert mining of the Bajoran system in 2372. After Worf and Kurn had acquired the necessary means of detonating the minefield, the visited the site, warned all cloaked Klingon ships of their intentions, and detonated it. As the first grid of field erupted in explosions, two Birds-of-Prey were churned up, leading Miles O'Brien to commented that them driving out by detonating parts of their minefield was "just like ing quail." He reported to Major Kira Nerys that the ships were "setting course 327'215, back to the Klingon Empire." Thereafter, they intended to continue to detonating the minefield, and according to Kira, she wanted to "see how many other birds we can flush out of here." ( ) Convoy 6 Bird-of-Prey This Bird-of-Prey attacked Cardassian Convoy 6, which was being escorted by the . According to Miles O'Brien, during Worf's extradition trial, "There were two Klingon ships. A Bird-of-Prey and an old battle cruiser. One would engage us while the other went after the convoy, then they'd switch, the first ship going after the Cardassians while the second ship came after us ''Defiant." ( ) Alliance cruisers Two of these Birds-of-Prey were dispatched to , along with the Regent's flagship, to put down the Terran Rebellion in 2372. They both failed and were destroyed in the ensuing battle. ( ) Bird-of-Prey near Ty'Gokor In early 2373, this Bird-of-Prey was encountered by Gul Dukat in his commandeered Bird-of-Prey while transporting Benjamin Sisko and his crew on a covert mission to Ty'Gokor. When the holofilter Dukat normally used to impersonate a Klingon captain failed, Worf offered to speak with them. Dukat, however, chose to fire on the other Bird-of-Prey, destroying it. ( ) Ty'Gokor fleet These warships, consisting of upwards of thirty Birds-of-Prey and ''Vor'cha''-class cruisers, were among those that protected Klingon High Command at Ty'Gokor. ( ) Borg engagement While undergoing a neural link with the Borg Cooperative in 2373, 's first officer Chakotay became aware of at least one, otherwise unspecified, pitched battle the Empire fought against a Borg cube of the same type that engaged Starfleet in the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, and in which at least two Birds-of-Prey were involved. Like their Starfleet counterparts, the Klingon squadron fared little better, suffering substantial losses. ( ) and , newly edited in post-production.|These may have been the "warships" Admiral J.P. Hanson mentioned in that "the Klingons are sending."}} Gowron's fleet On stardate 50564.2 several Birds-of-Prey were among the large contingent of Klingon warships that arrived at Deep Space 9 after falling back from Cardassian space, following the Cardassians declaration of joining the Dominion. Several more later arrived at DS9, and were among the last of Gowron's fleet to reach the station. ( ) .}} Second Fleet In late 2373, several Birds-of-Prey belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the and , following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) Operation Return This fleet, comprised of Birds-of-Prey and ''Vor'cha''-class cruisers, was led by Martok and Worf, after they persuaded Chancellor Gowron to contribute them to Operation Return. One of these Birds-of-Prey was destroyed by friendly fire. The ships turned the tide on the battle and managed to outflank the Dominion, opening a hole through their lines for the Federation fleet. ( ) Deep Space 9 stationed warships These three Birds-of-Prey, along with a attack cruiser and two starships, were stationed on patrol near Deep Space 9 shortly after the starbase was retaken by the Federation in 2374. ( ) The same grouping of ships was again present at DS9 in 2375. ( ) Luther Sloan's son's rendezvous ship According to Luther Sloan's backstory, as the deputy director of Internal Affairs, his told of the time that his son's convoy dropped out of warp to rendezvous with a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, only to find three Dominion attack ships waiting for them instead. ( ) }} First Battle of Chin'toka Numerous Birds-of-Prey participated in the first Battle of Chin'toka as part of General Martok's attack wing. When a small squadron of Jem'Hadar fighters engaged the Federation Alliance fleet, Martok sent these warships, along with a number of attack cruisers, to engage the incoming bogeys. The Jem'hadar fighters began veering into the Klingon ships with suicide runs, inflicting considerable damage on the Klingons, managing to cripple or destroy fifteen of ships. Once the fleet engaged the Cardassian orbital platforms protecting Chin'toka, several more ships were damaged or destroyed, while at last one orbital platform was destroyed with a Bird-of-Prey collided with platform. ( ) File:Martok's attack wing.jpg|In attack formation File:Klingon Birds-of-Prey prepare to engage the Jem'Hadar.jpg|Preparing to engage the enemy File:Klingon Bird-of-Prey destroyed in suicide run.jpg|One ship destroyed File:Klingon Bird-of-Prey disabled after colliding with orbital platform.jpg|Another disabled Second Battle of Chin'toka These Birds-of-Prey participated in the second Battle of Chin'toka. All but one were affected by the Breen energy dissipator weapon and destroyed. ( ) .}} Stationed at DS9 At least four Birds-of-Prey were stationed near Deep Space 9 around the time of Gowron's arrival at the station in late-2375. ( ) Battle of Cardassia These Birds-of-Prey participated in the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) File:Federation Alliance fleet departing DS9.jpg File:Klingon and Federation warships wait.jpg File:Alpha Quadrant fleet.jpg Category:Unnamed Klingon starships Klingon Birds-of-Prey